Inséparable
by Maya Sunrise
Summary: B s'est envolée pour Monaco après son mariage royale laissant le trône de Manhattan libre mais peut-on vivre sans son âme soeur? C'est l'histoire de deux personnes inséparable ou celle de la reconquête d'une reine de coeur sur New York. Il n'y a pas de hasard seulement des coïncidences...


_**Bonjour, voici ma première fiction sur GG. Donc ne soyez pas trop dure mais j'accepte la critique alors n'hésitez pas à me demander votre avis. Cette histoire sera centré sur le Chair . Je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais caser S, j'écris cette histoire au fur et à mesure ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**_

**Prologue: **

Un mois. Trente jours que sa belle s'était envolée pour un autre pays loin de New York et de lui par la même occasion. Dans l'appartement, aucun bruit ne filtrait comme si même la légère brise agitant les feuilles de Manhattan n'osait troubler le jeune homme allongé sur son lit. Une porte claqua forçant les orbes sombres à s'ouvrir.

« Chuck ? »

Un bruit de pas puis de vêtement froissés se firent entendre. Le tintement d'une carte magnétique posé dans la coupelle Art déco de l'entrée. Un juron étouffé après un bruit mat.

« Chuck ? »

Une tête brune et un regard océan apparurent dans son champ de vision. Un souffle d'agacement sorti de ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers le mur, fixant un point imaginaire. Trente jours. Sept cents vingt heures à penser a elle. Il se trouvait pathétique. Chuck Bass éperdu pour une fille. Mais Blair Waldorf n'était pas une simple fille. C'était à ses yeux une sorcière et elle l'avait ensorcelé.

« Serait-ce trop te demander de répondre ? Si j'avais été avec une fille… »

« Nous savons bien que la seule fille que tu peux ramener Archibald c'est ma sœur et elle est en formation hors de New York. » Claqua la voix du jeune Bass.

Ok.

Archibald : 0. Bass : 1

Nate secoua la tête, bien habitué à la mauvaise humeur du jeune héritier depuis quelques temps. Son meilleur ami ne supportait pas l'absence de son amour de jeunesse. Et il ne pouvait qu'être d'accords avec lui, l'Upper East Side sans Queen B n'était pas vraiment envisageable. Serena s'ennuyait ferme la plupart du temps, Nate se désespérait de ne pouvoir passer des heures a converser de tout et de rien avec son amie de toujours et Chuck…et bien Chuck n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Il s'était coupé de toutes les fréquentations qu'il avait, ne sortait donc plus, ne commandait plus de call girl ni même de boisson. Il ressemblait à une âme en peine, hanté par le fantôme de Blair Waldorf. Quel triste spectacle.

« Ecoute Chuck, je comprends que la présence de… »

« Ne prononce pas son nom. » Le coupa le ténébreux brun.

Nate soupira. Encore une fois il avait peut-être été trop naïf. Il pensait que le jeune homme se remettrait de leur séparation. Que maintenant qu'elle était mariée, il passerait à autre chose. Mais c'était encore pire à présent. Le jeune homme avait déjà minci, ne mangeant pratiquement plus. Le sommeil avait déserté son regard. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus la lueur de malice habituelle. Chuck Bass semblait avoir perdu goût à la vie.

* * *

« Je prendrais le premier avion. Oui bien entendu. Assurez-vous que je comprends l'importance d'un tel projet. Je serais ponctuelle au rendez vous. Vingt et une heure ? C'est parfait. A ce soir. Au revoir. »

La jeune femme perchée sur des Louboutin de dix centimètres rangea son Smartphone dans son sac main. Elle pressa le pas et héla un taxi dans la foulée. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voiture s'arrêta comme par magie juste devant la blonde. Elle décrocha un sourire au chauffeur et indiqua son appart sur Madison Avenue.

Le rendez vous de ce soir n'était pas un rencard, c'était une occasion rêvé de remettre un peu de piment dans sa vie tout en se rapprochant de ce qu'elle avait perdu. Un agent l'avait contacté en lui proposant le job d'un chargé de communication basé à Cannes. Elle représenterait une marque de vêtement américaine sur le sol français pour son lancement en Europe. Serena Van Der Woodsen ne pouvait que sourire car cela signifiait qu'elle allait de nouveau être proche de sa meilleure amie. Et quoi de mieux pour renouer le contact que de sollicité la princesse de Monaco pour un essayage de marque de luxe. B ne pourrait refuser et enfin elle lui demanderait des explications concernant le silence radio entretenu par la jeune femme.

Elle sortit de nouveau son téléphone et appuya sur la touche numéro un longuement. Le numéro d'un certain capitaine de Lacrosse s'afficha automatiquement. La sonnerie dura ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant qu'une voix charmeuse décrocha.

« Nate ? Oui c'est S. Je ne vais pas pouvoir passer ce soir. J'ai un empêchement de dernière minute. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien de grave. Ma mère est malade et je vais rester avec elle. Oui merci. A plus tard. »

S se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en raccrochant. La jeune femme apparut nerveuse tout à coup. Le chauffeur lui indiqua que la course était terminée. Elle paya et monta précipitamment dans sa chambre en prenant bien garde d'éviter sa chère mère. Elle ne pouvait parler de son projet à personne sinon elle avait l'intuition qu'on l'en empêcherait. S fourra pèle mêle des habits dans une valise, pris une douche en vitesse et sortit aussitôt. Le jet comportait tout les aménagements nécessaires à une personne prenant grands soin de leur apparence. Elle pourrait ainsi se préparer pendant le vol.

* * *

**Aperçu : Serena Van Der Woodsen sortant d'un taxi pour entrer dans un jet Bass Industrie. Le mensonge te va vraiment bien au teint S. Qui aurait cru que tu deviendrais experte en matière de manipulation ? Je me demande qui tu comptes rejoindre surement pas un New Yorkais…Les sujet du Royaume de B n'ont pas de souci à se faire tu sembles avoir l'étoffe d'une véritable princesse…**

**XOXO Gossip Girl.**


End file.
